Yo seré
by Mizuiro Tsuki
Summary: Flaky es callada y tímida y le gustaría decirle a Flippy sus sentimientos pero su única forma de expresarse es escribiendo cartas que siempre tira a la basura sin entregarlas a el¿Qué pasaría si un día el viento se lleva una de sus cartas sin querer? Dejen sus reviews de como le pareció;Mi primer fanfic OMAIGAH! *0*


_**Yo seré**_

Te veo casi todos los días, pero siempre he querido decirte lo mucho que te aprecio, si tan solo supieras cuanto anhelo estar siempre a tu lado, consolarte cuando tu el sale y hace daño o cuando te sientes rechazado .Siempre te culpas por dejarlo salir, dejar que el se salga con la suya , pero sabes cuándo llegar a detener todo el caos es eso una de las cosas por las que te admiro.

Quiero que sepas que cuando dijiste que perdiste la fe en ti y que ya no tenías motivos para vivir, sentí como el corazón se fue hasta mi estomago y cuando lloras no puedo evitar sentir mil cuchillas en mi ser .Odio verte sufrir , me gustaría salvarte, demostrar cuanto te amo, abrazar tus penas, transformar tu oscuridad en luz y darte mi corazón junto con todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Es por eso aunque parezca tonto , hice una lista de propósitos para mi:

Si lloras, _**yo seré**_ tu hombro y pañuelo

Si tu luz se apaga, _**yo seré**_ cientos de velas que alumbren tu camino

Si sientes dolor, _**yo seré**_ tu anestesia

Si vacio te sientes, _**yo seré**_ todo lo que necesites

Si necesitas frenarte , _**yo seré**_ el abrazo que te detenga

Si estás solo, _**yo seré**_ los susurros en la oscuridad

Si no tienes a donde ir, _**yo seré**_ tu nuevo hogar

Pero soy tan cobarde que muy apenas puedo hablar, tengo tanto miedo de todo menos de ti, contigo me siento segura, contigo siento que puedo gritarle al mundo todo lo que pienso, contigo siento que de verdad estoy respirando, que de verdad estoy viva y eso ocurre solo cuando estoy junto a ti.

Escribir es mi única forma de expresarme, por lo que supongo que nunca leerás esta carta porque al igual que estas , he hecho muchas pero siempre las tiro a la basura y seguro te preguntarás ¿Cuál es la razón de eso? Fácil mi cobardía pero eso no me impide tratar de expresar cuanto te quiero en mi vida y yo ser parte de la tuya.

_Te Amo Flippy y siempre lo haré_

_-Flaky_

…

Vaya que la pequeña peli rojita escribe todo lo que no se sabe y merece ser dicho. Después de leer su carta la puso en un sobre que tenía escrito _para Flippy_ y la arrojo al bote de basura que estaba afuera de su casa ,esa era su rutina cada vez que escribía una carta a su amado después entro a su casa porque estaba haciendo mucho frío y el viento soplaba muy fuerte.

Gracias al viento la carta que había sido arrojada a la basura, se fue volando hasta llegar al piso de otra calle, y justo en eso momento iba pasando un joven muy alto y de cabellos celestes con 2 mechones amarillos a la izquierda y derecha de su cabeza ,Así es, Lumpy estaba trabajando como cartero y mientras caminaba vio una carta tirada en el suelo.

-Oh hoo! ¿Creíste que escaparías de mi cartita? Pues veamos para quien eres señorita escapista- Lumpy levantó la carta y leyó quien era el remitente –Es para el joven Flippy- Concluyo y fue a casa del veterano ,dejo la carta en el buzón y se fue .

Entonces un joven veterano de cabello verde iba llegando a su casa después de hacer unas compras.

-Bien, creo que compré lo suficiente para 2 meses-dijo mientras sacaba las llaves de su casa y mientras lo hacía vio la pequeña cajita que contenía un collar muy hermoso casi como para quien era –Espero que a Flaky le guste- pensó el joven mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas .

A el le gusta ella y a ella le gusta el , eso todos lo sabían menos ellos ¿Cuánto tiempo esperan para poder ser algo más que amigos?

Se detuvo al ver que había algo en su buzón fue hacía el ,lo abrió y tomó la carta; Entro a su casa ,dejo sus compras y guardo en su bolsillo el obsequio para Flaky en su bolsillo.

Empezó a leer la carta y no tardo ni 2 minutos para salir corriendo de su casa rumbo a la de Flaky, tenía que verla , quería verla.

Flaky estaba acostada en el sillón de su sala viendo la televisión cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta, apago el televisor y fue hacia la puerta, se fijo por el picaporte y de inmediato se sonrojo al ver que era Flippy ,no lo pensó ni 2 veces en abrir la puerta.

-Hola Flippy , pa..pa..pa..sa – dijo ella.

-Flaky.. yo.. carta… toma- le dijo dándole el pequeño obsequio ,el peli verde estaba cansado pues corrió tan rápido que aventó a quien sea que estaba en su camino.

-Flippy, n..n.n.o tenías que..- Flaky iba a continuar hablando pero un abrazo por parte del peli verde la detuvo además de hacerla sonrojar a máximo.

-Flaky yo.. yo…- la separó un poco de el viendo su sonrojo –TAMBIÉN TE AMO- grito después de eso la tomo del mentón dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Flaky estaba sorprendida y a la vez roja tanto como su cabello, entonces puso sus manos en los hombros de Flippy correspondiendo al beso. Ninguno de los dos quería que eso terminará pero la falta de aire lo hiso separarse.

Se vieron a los ojos y se dieron un abrazo, uno lleno de todo el amor y otros sentimientos que ocultaron hasta ese momento. Se acostaron en el sillón con una cobertor para cubrirlos y prendieron la televisión.

Mientras veían la televisión , después de platicar por mucho tiempo, Flippy dijo:

-Te amo Flaky – la volvió a besar

-Te amo Flippy- le dijo ella acurrucándose en el pecho de Flippy

Los 2 se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, para ellos estar así era como estar completos, encontraron la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas , ahora Flaky sentía que aquel _**seré**_ se convirtió en un _**soy**_.


End file.
